Let's call it love
by Solemnly
Summary: Lily och James går 7 året på Hogwarts och allt det där vanliga L.E/J.P grejerna.. som jag älskar . Läs om du vill AVBRUTEN
1. Mejl Lily

**Kapitel 1**

Från: Alice^.^

Till: Lilylils

Hej Lily! Hur mår du? Skrev Alice

Jag har det bra, fast nästa vecka åker jag till vårt landställe, som ligger 117 mil norr om ingenstans och där de 16 by invånarna aldrig har hör talas om varken datorer eller telefoner.. Jag är nog den enda människan under 30 på , tja ca 117 mil.

Oj nu kanske jag var taskig… jag tänker ju bara på mig själv. Är Petunia mycket jobbig? Står du ut tills den 1 september?

Har du föresten hört nått från Melanie? Jag har tappat bort hennes e-mail…

Jag längtar efter dig /Alice

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily log. Typiskt Alice att tappa bort saker. Tur att hon hade henne på Hogwarts i alla fall.

Hon svarade direkt

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Lilylils

Till: Alice^.^

Hej Alice.

Jag mår väl bra, bortsätt från att Petunia och hennes kompisar plågar mig…

Melanie är på hawaii och kommer hem den 31 augusti så förvänta dig inte att höra mycket från henne.. Hon är nog upptagen med att spana på killar och göra sin solbränna perfekt… Men vi kan ju ändå va trevliga mot henne, hennes mail kan du kolla på eniro..Jag längtar också jättemycket efter dig och Hogwarts, allt skulle vara perfekt där om inte den j*kla Potter var där och bara.. Bara fanns!

Vi ses snart /Lily

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hon tryckte på skicka knappen och stirrade dystert ut genom fönsterrutan. Det regnade. Det hade det gjort nästan hela sommaren. Det tog inte lång tid att få Alices svar. Den här nya trollkarls grej mejlen gjorde att även de mejl som för den som skrev tog flera timmar kom till den som skulle få brevet på några minuter. Visst, det var ologiskt men praktiskt. Desutom använde man ett w istället för . Det pep till i datorn och Lily öppnade Alices svar.

Från: Alice^.^

Till: Lilylils

Lils, du tjatar alltid om Potter, jag lovar att om du bara lät honom visa det skulle han vara en riktig toppen kille, du kan väl åtminstone försöka i år? För min och Mels skull? Snääällla..

/Alice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily knappade argt på tangenterna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Lilylils

Till: Alice^.^

Aldrig i livet! Du vet hur mycket jag hatar honom!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Alice^.^

Till: Lilylils

Jag lovar Lils, du kommer att börja gilla honom förr eller senare, bara du försöker, och jag och Mel kommer att hjälpa dig med det, om vi så måste blanda in marodörer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Lilylils

Till: Alice^.^

Visst *himlar med ögonen*

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Alice^.^

Till: Lilylils

Vi ses, Lily =P

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily spände läpparna. Aldrig, ALDRIG att hon skulle ens bli en liten mega mini millimeters kär i den där arroganta skitstöveln. Aldrig!

"LILY" skrek hennes mamma " DET ÄR MIDDAG"

Hon stängde av datorn och sprang ner för trappan.

"Du behöver inte vråla sådär" muttrade Lily

"Jag hade faktiskt ropat 3 gånger innan" Sa hennes mamma.

".. Och dessutom sa jag att det blev siraps paj till efter rätt!" fortsatte hon.

Sen lät hon orolig

"Kanske allt datasittande och mejlande med Alice har gjort dig döv?"

"Visst, mamma" Log Lily och himlade med ögonen.

Lily slog sig ner vid bordet. Mittemot henne satt petunia och hennes kompis Betty. Betty var ganska trevlig gem fört med Petunias andra kompisar men om Betty hade någonsin skulle säga något trevligt till Lily visste hon att hennes och Petunias vänskap skulle vara över. Därför var hon rätt tystlåten när Lily var i närheten.

"Åh, Freaket!" utbrast Petunia!

"Mamma, Betty och jag äter på mitt rum"

Petunia tog Bettys hand och gick iväg med bestämda kliv. Betty vände sig om och gav Lily en ursäktande blick när Petunia inte såg.

När de hade gått suckade Lilys mamma djupt. När Lily och Petunia varit små hade de varit oskiljaktiga. Lily antog att hennes mamma saknade den tiden. Det gjorde Lily också men samma dag som Lily fått sitt brev från Hogwarts hade allt förändrats…

Lily åt snabbt och återvände sedan till sitt rum. Hon hade fått två nya meddelanden.

Det första var från Melanie

------------------------------------------------------------

Från: MelMax

Till: Lilylils

Hej Lily! Hur leker livet, du vet ju att jag är på Hawii och att jag inte kommer hem förrän den 31 augusti men det har blivit ändrade planer. Därför åker vi hem redan i morgon. Undrade bara om du och Al ville hänga med till Diagon gränden på söndag? Mejla Al och fråga.

Din Tillgivne/Melanie Maxwell.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mel var alltid lite slarvig när hon skrev nått men alltid lika noga med namnteckningen. Det såg rätt roligt ut i kontrast till resten av brevet.

Det andra var från Alice.

------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Alice^.^

Till: Lilylils

Sorry om jag gjorde dig upprörd förut Lils (men ursäkten betyder inte att jag ångrade vad jag skrev =P)

Jag undrade bara om du ville hänga med till Diagongränden och handla skolgrejer med mig på söndag, innan jag åker till landet?

Svara snart /Alice

------------------------------------------------------------

Lily började med att ta i tu med Alices brev´

------------------------------------------------------------

Från: Lilylils

Till: Alice^.^

Hej Alice! Din plan med mig och Potter kommer aldrig att lyckas men du kan försöka om du vill…

Såklart att jag följer med. Mel mejlade mig faktiskt alldeles nyss och frågade samma sak, hon kommer hem tidigare än väntat och du vet ju att hon inte kan sitta still… Jag mejlar henne direkt och sen ses vi vid Flourish & Blotts kl 13 på söndag, OK?

Ses/ Lils

-----------------------------------------------------------

Direkt efter svarade hon Mel. Lily var så upprymd över att få se sina vänner igen att inte ens James Potterpå plats hemma hos henne kunde förstöra det här nu.

______________________________________________________

Såå. Första kapitlet. Vad tyckte du? Kanske lite mycket mejl… Aja, kommentera i alla fall. ^^


	2. Diagon gränden James

Jag har bestämt mig för att köra varannat kapitel Lily varannat James, då är det alltså james nu!

**___________________________________________**

**Kapitel 2, James**

James Potter log mot fototpå Lily på nattduksbordet. Det var bara 2 veckor kvar tills han skulle få se henne igen. Han hade aldrig riktigt fattat vad hon hade emot honom.. Eller, visst. Såklart han visste, hade hon kanske inte berättat det tusentals gånger, år efter år. Och visst, de där första åren hade han kanske vart lite barnslig men hanoch Sirius hade läst i en tjejtidning att killar kunde visa sina känslor genom att busa, och det hade låtit mycket coolare än att sjunga kärleks sånger.. En annan grej var kanske att hon var typ skolans bästa elev, och han den bråkigaste. Som gjorde att hon (som prefekt) hade behövt dra av en massa poäng från sitt eget elevhem. Men nästan allt det där hade väl förändrats nu.. Det var i alla fall vad hans vänner sa.. Det var baraLily som trodde att han var kvar i det där andra års stadiet.

Hans vänner ja.. Hur många gånger hadeSirius inte sagt att han borde ge upp henne.

Hur många gånger hade inte Peter sagt att han inte förstod hur han kunde gilla henne när hon var så taskig? Många. Ändå gick det inte. När hon hade plågat honom som värst hade han försökt att dejta andra men någonting i honom visste att det ändå inte skulle funka.

"James" Ropade hans mamma och avbröt hans tankar.

"Vad är det mamma?!" Ropade han tillbaka

"Vill du följa med till diagon gränden? Du kan ju inte sova hela dan!"

"Kan jag visst!"

" Kom nu, lilla du!" Ropade hans mamma.

James suckade tungt och gick ut till sin mor som väntade vid bilen. Det var många trollkarlar och häxor som använde sig av bilar nu. Man visste aldrig vad du-vet-vem övervakade.

RosePotter, James mor, var shopping galen. Det var inteJames.. Hon borde verkligen ha fått en dotter i stället. Tänkte han. Det var söndag så Rose hoppades på att det inte skulle vara så mycket folk i diagon gränden idag. Hon hade fel. Det var antagligen fler som hade haft samma tanke. Det var smockfullt! I varenda millimeter av diagon gränden var det människor.

Rose var lite sur för att hennes lugna shopping dag var förstörd men hennes humör ändrades snabbt när hon fick gå in i klädnads butiken. Rose babblade på och frågade med jämna mellanrum vadJames tyckte om några konstiga klädnader i skrikiga färger.

James la försiktigt en hand på sin mammas axel.

"Mamma? Kan jag gå till quidditch butiken?"

Rose tittade överraskat på sin son som om hon hade glömt bort att han var där.

Sen log hon.

"Javisst, lillaJamie vi ses vidFlourish & Blotts klockan 14!Jag handlar mer än gärna dina grejer!"

James log mot henne, han hade lärt sig att det inte lönade sig att kommentera hennes smeknamn på honom. Han försvann så snabbt han kunde ut ur affärer. Väl ute på gatan pustade han ut. Klädaffärer var verkligen inte hans grej.

Plötsligt hörde han en bekant röst.

"Hej lillaJamie, hur har sommarlovet varit?"

Sirius Black klappade honom på huvudet och skrattade. (A/N: vi säger attSirius fortfarande bor hos sina egna föräldrar =P)

"Tramptass!" UtbrastJames. Ett par av de roligaste sakerSirius visste var att retaJames för att de smeknamn hans mor gav honom och att hanvar 1 ½ cm längre än James. Det bästa sättet att få honom att sluta var att inte bry sig om honom.

"Det var länge sen!" Sa Sirius

"Mmm, är Måntand och Slingersvans också här?"

"Inte vet jag men OM måntand skulle vara här skulle han ändå bara vilja sitta på den där bokhandeln.."

"Så sant" James skarttade

"Såå" saSirius

"Vad vill du göra?" fortsatte han

James tänkte sa han..

"Vänta nu lite det är något som inte stä har ALLTID utegångsförbud på sommrarna, ALLTID!"

"Tja, om man är med på några släcktpartyn och desutom håller sig tyst och bara pratar när någon frågar nått. så finns det bra odds att följa med till diagon gränden, och har man desutom har fått 2025 straffkommenderingar under sin tidpå Hogwarts och bara gått på hälften, så finns det bra odds att smita från sin familj när man är där!"

"Snyggt, Trampis, men jag tror faktiskt att det är 2026 straffkommenderingar!" SkrattadeJames.

"Äh, jag är inte så noga med sånt, viktigpetter!"

"Jaså? och vem var det som köpte "exlusiva" mugglar räkne produkter av en konstig försäljare för 6000 kronor, och så var det bara en miniräknare? Inte jag i alla fall!"

"Det har jag inget minne av, tyvärr" SaSirius.

Dagen förflöt snabbt genom quidditch bukiter och affärer med de senasteskämtartiklarna. James hade roligare än vad han hade haft på, tja hela sommarlovet.

"Oj, klockan är snart 2!" UtbrastSirius. Min familj åker snart hem, de skulle vapå Flourish & Blotts klockan 2!

"Och JAG skulle möta min mamma där klockan 2, du vet ju hur hon blir orolig över minsta småsak!"

"Åh, då är det bäst att vi skyndar oss, lilla Jamie!" Skrattade Sirius.

De sprang ikapptill Flourish & Blotts och kom fram en halv minut i två. Inne på bokhandeln var det lika mycket folk som på ala andra ställen och det skulle bli svårt att hittanågon här. James sökte forskande med blicken över folkmassan och såg plötsligt något eldrött flamma till. Brann det?

Sen viskadeSirius i hans öra.

"Kolla! Där borta står Evans och Alice"

"Lily" rättade James honom atomatiskt och Kollade vart Sirius pekade. Då fattade James att det inte alls brann. Han hade bara sett håret på den flicka vars smaragd gröna ögon överaskade honom med dess genomträngande färg varja gång han såg dem. Först såg hon överaskad ut, sedan såg han bara ilska i de där vackra smaragd gröna ögonen.

_____________________________________________________________________

Såå, där hade vi andra kapitlet. Vad tyckte du? Kommentera!


	3. Diagon gränden Lily

**Kapitel 3, alltså Lily igen =D**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Kapitel 3 Lily**

Lily stirrade plötsligt in i ett par hasselnöts bruna ögon som tittade nyfiket på henne. Sen registrerade hon resten av människan. James Potter. Vad gjorde han här?! HAN av alla människor som kunde vara på samma ställe som hon. Han skulle i alla fall inte få förstöra hennes dag.

"Kom, vi går hitåt" muttrade hon till Alice och Mel.

Såklart skulle Melanie förstöra allt!

"Kolla Lils! Där är Sirius och James!" Ropade hon.

"HEJ HEJ!" skrek hon till dem vinkade och log. Såklart var hon kär i Sirius. Precis som alla andra tjejer, utom dom som var kära i James! Där var Alice en bra vän när Lily ville klaga på marodörerna. Sedan det femte året hade hon varit lyckligt ihop med Frank Longbottom.

"Mel!" väste hon.

Sirius vinkade glatt tillbaka till henne och Lily såg att James tittade menande på honom.

"Åh, just det," sa Mel "Du gillar ju inte honom." Hon pekade med tummen på Potter.

Det var för sent. Potter och Black stod framför dem och Sirius flinade glatt mot Melanie. James drog handen genom sitt svarta rufsiga hår och log mot henne.

"Hej Lily" Sa han. När började han kalla henne Lily istället för Evans?

Plötsligt kom en kort mörkhårig kvinna fram till dem.

"Åh, Jamie lille, där är du ju! Hej Sirius, är det här den berömda Lily? Jag är Rose, Jamies mamma!" Kvinnan log mot henne.

Lily log elakt mot James.

" Hejhej, Jamie lille!"

Varken James eller Hans mamma noterade. James pratade lugnande med sin mor och hon babblade för fullt med Black.

"Sirius! Jag trodde att du hade utegångsförbud!" Hon stirrade misstänksamt på honom. Sen fortsatte hon.

"Jag borde antagligen prata med dina föräldrar, för de var inte att du är här med James, eller hur?"

"På sätt och vis inte Mrs Potter, men du vet ju hur dom är, jag tror inte att det är någon bra idé att du pratar med dem, hrm, hur ska jag säga, de är inte så förtjusta i er familj, Mrs Potter" Sirius log ett charmigt leende mot henne.

Mrs Potter blinkade mot honom och det märktes att hon inte heller ville prata med Sirius föräldrar men att en ansvarstagande kvinna inte säger så.

"Låt gå för den här gången, Sirius, men nästa gång kommer jag att ringa Mrs Black!"

Det märktes att hon inte talade sanning.

"Jamie, du och Sirius kommer ju inte att ses föränn den 1 september och, om jag inte tar fel, så kommer du att få ett straff även om du kommer hem nu eller om 2 timmar, jag har ändå några fler ärenden. Jag kan köra dig hem sen Sirius.

"Vi sees" pinglade hon och blinkade åt de båda pojkarna. Lily anade att Mrs Potter hade varit precis som sin son i sina yngre dagar..

"Såå" började Black, han riktade sin blick mot Mel

"Har du lust att hänga med mig till Florians glassbar?" Han gav Mel ett av sina mest charmerande leenden. Mel var inte dålig på sånt där heller, och Lily måste medge att de skulle passa jättebra ihop. Lily ruskade på huvudet! Vad sjutton tänkte hon på!? Mel tittade först osäkert på Sirius, sen på Alice, sen på Lily och sen på Sirius igen. Sen såg hon bestämd ut igen.

"Jag är ledsen, Sirius, men jag har lovat Alice och Lily här den här dagen." Hon såg skuldmedvetet på honom.

"Åh" sa han men tog snabbt upp kampen. Han var känd på Hogwarts för att aldrig blivit nobbad i frågan om tjejer.

"Men då hänger jag och James på! Eller hur James?" Potter log snett.

"Självklart, Sirius"

Mel sken upp i ett leende.

"Vad kul" sa hon entusiastiskt. Lily satte en armbåge i sidan på Mel men hon låtsades som ingenting. Hon och Alice hade såklart pratat ihop sig om Alices plan! Vad var de för kompisar egentligen?

"Alice?!" klagade hon viskande i Alice öra

"Vi gör dig en tjänts, jag lovar, och låt Mel ha lite kul nu va?"

Lily muttrade något om dåliga kompisar och bara killar hela tiden. De började med att handla alla böcker på Flourish & Blotts. Melanie skrattade åt Sirius som läste en tidning upp och ner men det visade sig att det var tidnignen "Hört & Sett" så det var egentligen inget konstigt alls. Lily fortfarande på dåligt humör när de hade varit i trolldrycks affären, handlat nya klädnader och på några andra affärer. Inget blev bättre när de satt på Florians glassbar och hon upptäckte Potter med att stirra tankfullt på henne. Hon rodnade vilket bara gjorde henne ännu argare (desutom satt han bredvid henne!HENNE!)

"Vad stirrar du på,Potter?!" Fräste hon. Han ignorerade frågan och sa.

"Du är väldigt söt när du rodnar"

Lily öppnade munnen och försökte komma på något att säga. Han log ett snett leende. Just det. Såklart. Kom Lily på sig själv. Han försöker bara charma dig för att bevisa hatt han faktiskt kan dejta vilken tjej han vill. Han tycker inte så på riktigt!

"Vad är det med dig egentligen!? Kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred?" sa hon argt. Han tog en av hennes hårlockar mellan fingrarna och sa.

"Vad skulle livet vara värt att leva om jag inte fick vara i närheten av dig?" Hon slog föraktfullt bort hans hand och stirrade på honom med en blandning av besvikelse och ilska. Han gav henne ett sogset leende ställde sig upp och sa till Black

"Jag tror att det är bäst att vi går nu!"

"Men" sa Sirius och växlade blicken mellan Melanie och Potter. James gav honom en blick och Sirius sa

"Åh, just det, vi måste gå nu!" Han vinkade åt Melanie ochg drogs med ut ur affären. Lily tyckte att hon tyckte sig se en tår rinna ner för James vänstra kind. Hon skakade på huvudet. Det måste ha varit inbillning. När de äntligen hade färsvunnit sa Alice

"Vad sjutton var det där bra för?!" Melanie instämde

"Ja! Tack för att du förstörde min dejt, Lily!"

"Fattar ni inte?" skrek Lily

"Han bara ljuger!" Alice höjde skeptiskt ögonbrynen och Mel sa

"Allvarligt Lils, du beter dig som en 3 åring"

"Ja, jag lovar att du bara säger så där, innerst inne vet du att James Potter har förändrats. Du kan bara inte erkänna det!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 3 färdigt! Vad tyckte du? Kommentera ^^


	4. Hogwars expressen James

**Kapitel 4 ute ^^**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Kapitel4 James**

_James Potter gråter INTE, James Potter gråter INTE. _James försökte pränta in meningen i hjärnan. Det hjälpte inte. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder utan att han ville. När han hade sprungit ca två kvarter bort från glassbaren och kom till en återvänds gränd lutade han sig mot väggen och gled ner på marken. Han blundade och kände de salta tårarna bränna innanför ögonlocken.

"James.." sa Sirius försiktigt.

"Hon är en idiot!" fortsatte han

"Det är hon inte alls det är jag som är en idiot!"

"Det är bara att.. Hon fortfarande ser på dig som när vi var första års elever!"

Sirius satte sig ner bredvid honom.

"Men.." saJames.

"Det är vi inte längre, eller hur? Vi är smartare nu, tror jag, så vi får försöka få henne att fatta det, jag är säker på attAlice och Melanie vill hjälpa till, det är svårt att motstå min charm."

"Jätte kul, Sirius" MuttradeJames "Det är bara att inse, hon kommer aldrig att bli kär i mej!"

"Om du ska vara så trög idag får jag fixa detsjälv då!" Log Sirius. Kolla vad jag har här!

"En dator! Och?" sa James

"Och titta sen på dethär!" Sirius tog fram en papperslapp ur fickan. Det var en papperslapp med Melanies mejl adress.

"Sirius, det här är nog ingen bra ide.." försökte James tafatt.

"Lite tjej råd kan väl aldrig skada?" Sa han glatt

Sirius knappade ett tag på laptopen . Han lät inte James se vad han skrev.

"Du är så tråkig idag, du skulle bara hindra mig!" var hans argument.

Tillsist var han klar. James var nyfiken så han gav upp jag-är-värdelös-och-alla-hatar-mig stilen. Antagligen precis vad Sirius velat.

"Okej Trampis! Vad står det!?"

"Äntligen! Jag trodde att jag skulle få sitta här hela dan!" Utbrast Sirius.

James himlade med ögonen.

"Mel, och Alice, skriver att det är bäst att du ligger lågt ett tag, att de fixar resten under tiden och att de inte har tid att snacka nu eftersom att de sitter i Lilys rum och att Lily själv kommer vilken sekund som helst!"

"Okeej. Men är inte det ganska.."

"..Tråkigt! Jo jag vet, men de är tjejerna, och dessutom är de dom som är Lilys kompisar och inte vi precis.." fyllde Sirius i.

"Okej, jag fattar. Men kan vi lita på dom då? De är ju faktiskt, som du sa. Lilys kompisar."

"Tja du, vi får helt enkelt ta chansen, och jag tvivlar på att någon skulle kunna motstå Sirius Blacks charm?"

"Jag gissar att du har rätt, käre vän, men nu tror jag att min mamma väntar på oss och du vill ju inte kommaför sent hem, Mr Black?"

"Du har nog rätt" sa Sirius och grimaserade när han tänkte på sina föräldrar.

Sirius hade blivit hemskickad (trots att Rose gärna låtit honom stanna längre) och fått nytt extra hårt utegångsförbud tills den 1 september, den enda orsaken till att hans föräldrar slickade honom till hogwarts var för att de tyckte att det var en uppiggande tanke att slippa se honom restenav året.. När Sirius hade åkt, med flammpulver, verkade det som om de två veckorna tills han skulle få se honom igen verkade ännu längre än förut.

Två veckor fördrev väldigt långsamt och den enda han hade att prata med som var en liten mugglar pojke som bodde tvärs över gatan och hade James som idol. Han pratade hela tiden och för det mesta handlade det om hans favorit ämne. Motorer. Han älskade motorer och berättade stolt för James om när han hade plockat isär sin pappas bil och nästan suttit ihop den nästan perfekt efteråt. Pappan hade tyvärr inte tyckt att det var nästan perfekt. Inte ens bara lite, lite mini perfekt. Berättade Simon (som han hette). pappan hade faktiskt blivit riktigt arg, konstigt nog, enligt Simon.

James var lättad när han äntligen kunde berätta att han skulle iväg till sin internatskola nästa dag.

"Åh" sa Simon "Jag som hade tänkt frågan om vi kunde mecka med DIN pappas bil imorgon.."

"Äh, vad synd, men det går nog inte då.." Sa James medans han kände en rysning gå upp för ryggraden när han tänkte på hurMr Snickers bil såg ut, och var lättad över att Simon inte hade kommit att tänka på det här förslaget tidigare.

När James äntligen hade blivit av med Simon var han utmattad men han piggades upp av tanken på att äntligen får åka till Hogwart imorgon.

* * *

Morgonen där på vankande han av att hans mamma panikslaget skrek

"JAMES POTTER, VAKNA!"

James satte sig skräckslaget upp i sängen men slappnade sedan av och fött tillbaka på kudden igen. Tyvärr träffade han inte kudden utan metall kanten på sängen.

"AJJJE" utbrast han.

"JAMES, RARING, DU MÅSTE VAKNA NU!" tjöt hans mamma.

"KLOCKAN ÄR 15 MINUTER I ELVA!" fortsatte hon. James fattade plötsligt vad hon sa. Av nån konstig andledning försov alla i hans familj sig alltid den 1 september varje år.

James kastade allt som han inte hade hunnit packa igår (p.g.a Simon) i sin koffert och undrade vad han hade glömt i år. Han och hans mamma och Pappa transfererade sig till kings cross och när de kom dit visade det sig att de hade glömt hela packningen, vilket gjorde att allt tog ännu lägre tid. När de äntligen kom in på perong 9 3/4 hade tåget redan börjat rulla och James fick hoppa på i farten. Det var inte föränn tåget var nästan utom synhåll som Mr Potter mäskte att han höll James koffert i handen.

"VI SKICKAR DEN MED ELLY!" skrek hans mamma. Elly var deras stora feta uggla, som det tog lång tid att skicka något med men han var förmodligen den enda uggla i hela landet som kunde bära en hel elefant. Det var från det stora tunga djuret som hon fått sitt namn. Det var lite onaturligt för en uggla att kunna bära så mycket och orsaken var att hon hade ått i sig nån konstig trolldryck som ugglebebis.

James suckade. Toppen. Han började leta efter Sirius Remus och Peters kupé. Eftersom att han hade hoppat på i mitten så var de antagligen antingen länfs fram i tåget eller antingen längst bak. Han började leta men kunde inte hitta dem någonstans. Han hade bara en kupé kvar nu. Ungefär längs fram i tåget. Han öppnade sakta dörren. Hans vänner var mycket väl där. Tillsammans med Alice Melanie och Lily. Det var en rätt komisk scen. Melanie satt och berättade ett skämt och Sirius skrattade åt precis allt hon sa. Det brukade för det mesta vara tvärt om. Peter satt och tittade nervöst på alla i kupén. Det syntes att han kände sig väldigt obekväm i den nya miljön. Alice pratade glatt med Remus som satt och läste och nickade åt henne ibland. och Lily stirrade surt ut genom fönstret. Allt såg så konstigt ut att James inte kunde låta bli att skratta. Alice upptäckte honom först.

"Åh. Här kommer pricken över i:et!" utbrast hon. Lily tittade bistert upp på honom och det syntes att hon tänkte att detta skulle bli den jobbigaste tågresan till hogwarts hon någonsig varit med om.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 4! Skicka en kommentar så blir jag jätte glad ^^


End file.
